warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Ogres
Chaos Ogres are brutal, muscle-bound thugs to whom only two things really matter - fighting and eating. They roam the world over, picking on anything smaller than them or hiring out their services as mercenaries in exchange for weaponry and food. Though they have the basic form of a man, Ogres are twice as tall and far more savage in appearance. They are often thought rather stupid by other races, who quite rightly assume that all the Ogres care about is filling their guts. Though it is true that Ogres never grasp the finer parts of military strategy, their brute strength and instinctive cunning more than makes up for their lack of wit. Ogres have their own society, language and customs, stemming from the Mountains of Mourn in the east. They have a natural wanderlust, and whole tribes frequently migrate and roam the Chaos Wastes. There they fight against the northern tribes and the more fantastical denizens of that realm, testing their mettle and expanding their diet to include some truly unusual meals. If a group of Ogres is impressed by the savagery and skill of a northern tribe, they may join them for a time, or even become a permanent part of their army. The alliance between an Ogre and his Chaos masters is one of mutual convenience, for both factions revel in mayhem and destruction. Although Ogres are naturally resistant to mutation, the baleful energies that spill out of the rift at the top of the world are strong indeed. As a result, the Ogres that stray into the far north are warped and twisted in the manner of all creatures that dwell in the Wastes. Ogres do not see this as a bad thing - far from it in fact, for the mutations usually increase their prowess on the battlefield or in the feast hall. An extra head is an opportunity to devour twice as much food, a growling, snapping maw in the stomach speeds up the whole eating process considerably, and a new arm or tentacle can only help the Ogre catch his prey in the first place. In fact, although these Chaos Ogres are seen as a bit odd by their brethren in the Mountains of Mourn, they aren't feared or despised. If anything, the other Ogres are perhaps a bit jealous - for an extra mouth or set of arms would greatly aid one's ability to eat more food at an even faster rate! Promises of eternal conflict are a sore temptation to the Ogre race. Though the Dark Gods prefer the race of men as their playthings, some Ogres earn their favour with their prowess in battle, for a group of these towering brutes charging into the enemy like living battering rams and lashing out with gigantic great-axes, clubs and cleavers is an impressive sight. Khorne is the patron of many of these monstrous warriors, for their constant offerings of skulls - generally picked very clean indeed - are pleasing to the Blood God. Some Ogres even go to battle clad in gigantic suits of Chaos armour, forged by their Chaos Dwarf allies specifically to fit the Ogres' overly muscled frames. A heavily armoured Ogre berserker is a terrifying foe indeed; a whole unit of them is a nigh unstoppable force. Miniatures Chaos Ogre (1).jpg|6th~7th Edition Chaos Ogre (2).jpg|6th~7th Edition Chaos Ogre (4).jpg|6th~7th Edition (Twin Head Mutant) Chaos Ogre (3).jpg|6th~7th Edition (Twin Head Mutant) Chaos Ogre (5).jpg|6th~7th Edition (Horn Blower Musician) Chaos Ogre (6).jpg|6th~7th Edition (Standard Bearer) Sources * Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd Edition: Old World Bestiary ** pg. 48 * Warhammer Armies: Beasts of Chaos (6th Edition) ** pg. 31 * Warhammer Armies: Chaos Warriors (7th Edition) ** pg. 61 * Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (8th Edition) ** pg. 40 * Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (8th Edition) ** pg. 25 es:Ogros del Caos Category:Chaos Beasts Category:Chaos Military Category:Chaos Ogres Category:C Category:O